finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hana's Town
Hana's Town is a location in Final Fantasy Legend II. The party finds out that Hana's father was investigating Echigoya, and some citizens believe that her father was murdered by Echigoya's men. There's also a rumor going around that a Guardian came to Edo World. Story The party enters Hana's house, she apologizes about the Hatamotos in Edo, telling them that they are troubling everyone and they can't do anything about the big guys. The party tells her that its a tough job being a detective which she agrees, but she'll do it till she avenge her father. Her father was investigating on Echigoya's smuggling, but ends up being killed. She's determined to arrest him. She also mutters something about a ship when the party speaks to her again. After failing to arrest Echigoya, Hana wonders if the judge and the officers are on his side. The main character reassures her that she shouldn't be too suspicious. Suddenly, Kame and Taro rush into her house. An injured Kame tells her that he though he could get some clues if he got into Echigoyas, but they found him. The main character hears noises coming from outside, and Taro hides Kame away while Hana and the main character act normally. An officer rushes into the house and tells Hana that somebody sneaked into Echigoyas and he ran this way. Echigoya says that this person looked just like Kame and asks where he is. She tells the officer that he got his pay today, so he must have gone on a date or something. Before leaving, the officer tells her to give it up because some very big people are concerned in this case and it's getting out of their hands. He leaves. The party goes to Kame who's resting in Hana's bed. He's sorry that he couldn't find anything, but Hana tells his its okay and he should take care of himself. The party suggest that they go see Echigoya, and she agrees while Taro stays by Kame's side. After the confrontation underneath Echigoya's shop, Hana loses hope as they cannot do anything to the Sho-gun. The main character tells her to not give up. Taro on the other hand tells the party that he'll get rid of the Sho-gun because his task is to guard MAGI from people like him. The main character wonders if he's a Guardian, and Taro asks the main character if he knows about Guardians. He tells him that his father was one of them, known to them as Captain. Taro ask how he's doing, but replies that he's dead. He asks the main character to come with him to defeat Sho-gun and tells Hana that he will go avenge her father. The party head towards Edo Castle. After Sho-gun and Magnate's defeat, the party returns to Hana's house. They tell her that they won. The main character asks what are they going to do now, and both embarrassingly can't answer the question. One party member says that they look great together. Another party member mentions that there's only ten more MAGI to go and they take their leave. Shops | valign="top" width="50%"| Weapons |} Etymology Trivia *The bananas mentioned in this town was originally opium in the Japanese version. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Legend II Category:Towns